Special Fusion
In fusion, a special fusion is the fusion formula which does not follow the conventional class-based fusion chart. Such fusion is usually based on mythology or other tradition unique to the Megami Tensei series, such as the recurring special fusion of Hindu Shiva by two Balinese demons, Barong and Rangda. ''Shin Megami Tensei if... * Lvl 22 Reichou Phoenix: fuse Youchou Aello, Celaeno and Ocypete. * Lvl 28 Seijuu Bastet: fuse Reichou Suzaku, Shinjuu Genbu and Ryuujin Seiryuu. * Lvl 31 Reichou Yatagarasu: fuse Youchou Nemhain, Macha and Morrigan. * Lvl 35 Shinjuu Narasimha: fuse Reichou Suzaku, Ryuujin Seiryu and Seijuu Byakko. * Lvl 49 Reichou Garuda: fuse Ryuujin Seiryuu, Seijuu Byakko and Shinjuu Genbu * Lvl 50 Megami Parvati: fuse Jiboshin Durga and Kali. * Lvl 61 Ryuujin Ananta: ** Fuse Shinjuu Genbu and Ryuujin Seiryuu ** Fuse Reichou Suzaku, Ryuujin Seiryuu and Seijuu Byakko * Lvl 66 Hakaishin Susanoo: ** Fuse Seijuu Byakko and Ryuujin Seiryuu ** Fuse Amatsukami Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi * Lvl 72 Amatsukami Amaterasu: fuse Amatsukami Tsukuyomi and Hakaishin Susanoo. * Lvl 72 Hakaishin Shiva: ** Fuse Shinjuu Barong and Femme Rangda. ** Fuse Jiboshin Durga, Kali and Megami Parvati. * Lvl 74 Jiboshin Kali: fuse Jiboshin Durga and Megami Parvati. * Lvl 82 Maou Angra Mainyu: fuse Hakaishin Chernobog and Majin Belobog. * Lvl 85 Majin Ardha: fuse Hakashin Shiva with Megami Parvati, Lady Durga or Karli. Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne *Lvl 45 Foul Sakahagi: upon finishing the Afterlife Bell event at the Fourth Kalpa, fuse any Foul demon around Lvl 45. Cursed fusion is not necessary but recommended. *Lvl 57 Deity Amaterasu: fuse lvl 46 Avatar Yatagarasu and lvl 45 Kishin Mikazuchi and sacrifice lvl 19 Megami Uzume in a sacrificial fusion. *Lvl 58 Vile Girimehkala: upon defeating Girimehkala at Yoyogi Park, fuse a demon with the original result to be lvl 48 Yoma Purski and sacrifice any Vile demon. *Lvl 63 Raptor Gurr: fuse a demon with the original result to be lvl 54 Beast Sparna and sacrifice any Tyrant demon. *Lvl 73 Vile Samael: upon defeating Samael in Diet Building, fuse a demon with the original result to be lvl 64 Divine Throne and sacrifice any Vile demon. **If player follows Hikawa's Reason, Samael will offer to join voluntarily after meeting with Ahriman. *Lvl 81 Brute Ongyo-Ki: upon defeating Ongyo-Ki in Ikebukuro Tunnel, fuse lvl 59 Brute Kin-Ki, lvl 66 Fuu-Ki and lvl 62 Sui-Ki in a sacrificial fusion. Place of the three demons in the fusion is arbitrary. *Upon finishing the event at Mifunashiro: **Lvl 84 Seraph Raphael: fuse lvl 73 Seraph Uriel (evolved from Throne) and lvl 50 Divine Dominion. **Lvl 87 Seraph Gabriel: fuse Raphael and Throne. **Lvl 90 Seraph Michael: fuse Uriel, Raphael and Gabriel. Order of the 3 demons is arbitrary. *Lvl 95 Seraph Metatron: Upon defeating Metatron at the Fifth Kalpa, fuse Michael with any Divine or Seraph demon and sacrifice any Tyrant demon. *Lvl 95 Fury Shiva: fuse lvl 60 Avatar Barong and lvl 72 Femme Rangda. Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey * Lvl 16 Tyrant Morax: Fuse Lvl 8 Brute Oni, Lvl 7 Fallen Melchom and Lvl 7 Raptor Itsumade after defeating Morax. * Lvl 19 Fairy High Pixie: Fuse Lvl 2 Fairy Pixie, Lvl 9 Night Lilim and Lvl 9 Flight Harpy. * Lvl 25 Tyrant Mitra: Fuse Lvl 10 Jaki Ippon-Datara, Lvl 16 Night Fomorian and Lvl 16 Fallen Bifrons after defeating Mitra. * Lvl 30 Jaki Black Frost: Fuse Lvl 12 Fairy Jack Frost, Lvl 16 Fairy Pyro Jack and Lvl 23 Night Incubus. * Lvl 33 Tyrant Horkos: Fuse Lvl 25 Foul Doppelganger, Lvl 19 Brute Momunofu and Lvl 18 Spirit Macabre after defeating Horkos. * Lvl 34 Genma Frost Ace: Fuse Lvl 12 Fairy Jack Frost, Lvl 29 Genma Tam Lin and Lvl 19 Divine Power after completing EX Mission ''The snowman's revenge. * Lvl 38 Genma Kurama Tengu: Fuse Lvl 5 Yoma Koppa Tengu and Lvl 18 Yoma Karasu Tengu. * Lvl 40 Tyrant King Frost: Fuse Lvl 12 Fairy Jack Frost, Lvl 30 Jaki Black Frost, and Lvl 34 Genma Frost Ace after defeating King Frost. * Lvl 42 Tyrant Asura: Fuse Lvl 29 Spirit Pisaca, Lvl 25 Jirae Kwancha and Lvl 27 Fallen Orias after defeating Asura. * Lvl 49 Snake Ouroboros: Fuse Lvl 21 Lady Dzelarhons, Lvl 25 Jirae Kwancha, Lvl 22 Wood Mandrake, Lvl 35 Drake Basilisk, and Lvl 33 Snake Vouivre after defeating Ouroboros. * Lvl 50 Tyrant Moloch: Fuse Lvl 16 Tyrant Morax and Lvl 41 Fallen Ose after defeating Moloch. * Lvl 53 Fallen Mithra: Fuse Lvl 25 Tyrant Mitra and Lvl 49 Deity Inti after defeating Mithra. * Lvl 55 Reaper Orcus: Fuse Lvl 33 Tyrant Horkos and Lvl 47 Reaper Hel after defeating Orcus. * Lvl 58 Lady Asherah: Fuse Lvl 42 Tyrant Asura and Lvl 45 Yoma Valkyrie after defeating Asherah. * Lvl 63 Drake Tiamat: Fuse Lvl 45 Jirae Tlaltecuhtli, Lvl 61 Drake Mushussu, Lvl 46 Drake Kingu and Lvl 26 Holy Pabilsag after defeating Tiamat. * Lvl 66 Brute Ongyo-Ki: Fuse Lvl Brute 32 Kin-Ki, Lvl 36 Brute Fuu-Ki and Lvl 41 Brute Sui-Ki. * Lvl 70 Night Maya: Fuse Lvl 44 Lady Hariti, Lvl 47 Night Succubus, Lvl 23 Night Incubus and Lvl 41 Holy Airavata after defeating Maya. * Lvl 72 Megami Norn: Fuse Lvl 37 Femme Clotho, Lvl 43 Femme Lachesis and Lvl 49 Femme Atropos. * Lvl 78 Dragon Huang Long: Fuse Lvl 48 Holy Baihu, Lvl 46 Avian Feng Huang, Lvl 45 Dragon Long and Lvl 42 Snake Gui Xian. * Lvl 82 Herald Mastema: Fuse Lvl 60 Tyrant Abaddon, Lvl 61 Divine Cherub and Lvl 47 Divine Throne after defeating Mastema. * Lvl 84 Geist Alilat: Fuse Lvl 59 Nymph Peri, Lvl 69 Herald Azrael and Lvl 63 Herald Israfel after defeating Alilat/completing the EX Mission The mother goddess' gravestone. * Lvl 89 Herald Seraph: Fuse Lvl 4 Divine Angel, Lvl 8 Divine Archangel, Lvl 14 Divine Principality, Lvl 19 Divine Power, Lvl 25 Divine Virtue, Lvl 38 Divine Dominion, Lvl 49 Divine Throne, and Lvl 61 Divine Cherub after defeating Seraph/completing the EX Mission Mara's desire. * Lvl 90 Fiend Mother Harlot: Fuse Lvl Fiend 49 White Rider, Lvl 59 Fiend Red Rider, Lvl 69 Fiend Black Rider and Lvl 78 Fiend Pale Rider after defeating Mother Harlot/completing EX Mission The holy dragonslayer. * Lvl 91 Fury Shiva: Fuse Lvl 69 Avatar Barong and Lvl 68 Femme Rangda. * Lvl 92 Zealot Masakado: Fuse Lvl 77 Deity Hachiman, Lvl 65 Kishin Bishamonten, Lvl 37 Kishin Zouchouten, Lvl 47 Kishin Koumokuten and Lvl 57 Kishin Jikokuten. * Lvl 94 Vile Demiurge: Fuse Lvl 77 Deity Hachiman, Lvl 84 Herald Metatron and Lvl 75 Vile Samael after defeating Demiurge/completing EX Mission False god in chains. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers * Deity Baal (73): fuse Megami Anat and Reaper Mot * Megami Norn (63): fuse Deity Odin and Tyrant Loki * Fury Shiva (84): fuse Avatar Barong and Femme Rangda * Lady Kali (75): fuse Enigma Kangiten and Fury Kartikeya * Lady Cybele (61): fuse Megami Pallas Athena and Lady Diana * Vile Saturnus (65): fuse Night Nyx and Femme Volvo * Reaper Mot (72): fuse Deity Baal and Megami Anat * Reaper Persephone (37): fuse Lady Diana and Femme Volvo * Tyrant Mitra (80): fuse Herald Sraosha and Tree Haoma * Tyrant Surt (65): fuse Tyrant Loki and Jirae Muspell * Tyrant Loki (59): fuse Holy Sleipnir and Wilder Fenrir Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 * Lvl 26 Fiend Ghost Q: Fuse Lvl 23 Jaki Ogun and Lvl 21 Fairy Jack Frost after defeating Ghost Q/finishing the ''Vs. Q event. * Lvl 31 Hero Neko Shogun: Fuse Lvl 19 Beast Nekomata and Lvl 29 Deity Thor after defeating Neko Shogun in A Hard Choice event. * Lvl 39 Hero Hagen: Fuse Lvl 38 Touki Berserker and Lvl 21 Genma Ictinike. * Lvl Fiend 41 Sage of Time: Fuse Lvl 37 Odin and Lvl 27 Beast Orthrus after defeating Sage of Time/finishing the Father Time event. * Lvl 50 Fiend Billiken: Fuse Lvl 43 Wilder Mothman and Lvl 44 Fairy Silky after defeating Billiken/finishing the God of Luck event. * Lvl 50 Hero Jeanne D'Arc: Fuse Lvl 47 Tyrant Hecate and Lvl 43 Megami Scathach after reaching Fate System Rank 3 with Makoto Sako. * Lvl 57 Hero Yoshitsune: Fuse Lvl 53 Deity Osiris and Lvl 43 Kishin Take-Mikazuchi. * Lvl 63 Fiend Trumpeter: Fuse Lvl 54 Tyrant Tzitzimitl and Lvl 59 Divine Remiel after finishing Seven Down event. * Lvl 70 Hero Guan Yu: Fuse Lvl 59 Touki Nata Taishi and Lvl Fallen 64 Murmur. * Lvl 76 Omega Shiva: Fuse Lvl 58 Femme Rangda and Lvl 68 Avatar Barong after defeating Shiva in the Vs. Tokyo event. * Lvl 82 Hero Masakado: Fuse Lvl 77 Megami Amaterasu and Lvl 59 Hero Yoshitsune. * Lvl 88 Fiend Alice: Fuse Lvl 86 Tyrant Belial and Lvl 86 Fallen Nebiros after defeating Alice/finishing the Innocent Soul event. * Lvl 99 Tyrant Lucifer: Fuse Lvl 74 Divine Metatron and Lvl 61 Tyrant Loki after reaching Fate System Rank 5 with the Anguished One. category:Mechanics